Cameron Harrison
Cameron Luke Holt Harrison (Cam-err-on Look Halt Ha-rr-i-s-on) is the current Director General of the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC). Cameron came to the position of Director General following the landslide victory of Prime Minister Huxwells Fortier-Shaw. He is credited for improving the BBC and making it comparable with the actual BBC. Early Life Cameron Luke Holt Harrison was born on October 19 1796 to Neil Holt Harrison and Benita Ray Harrison. The second child of the family, behind Melody-Anne Dixon (nee Harrison), Cameron lived in the town of Harchester, which had long been named after the family back in the days of pre-Cromwell. Cameron's family had begun to incorporate the growing Industrial Revolution in Britain, having ordered the construction of drydocks for Steam ships and improving conditions for the poor. Cameron grew up in Harrison palace, a large estate formed from the remains of a Roman Fort, originally planned to be part of Hadrian's wall, before it was decided as well. Cameron's family had maintained a truly Scottish heritage, and followed the principal Scottish lifestyle. At an early age, Cameron showed signs of a promising politician and writer. At the age of seven, he wrote an essay on William Wallace, concerning his actions from his rise to fame from the Battle of Stamford Bridge to the Sacking of York. Although the essay has since been lost, he still holds pride in his writing capabilites, and is currently writing several stories. Cameron primarily recieved education from a Catholic School, where he conversed more with the teachers than the fellow students. The students considered Cameron pompous and arrogant due to this. As a result, Cameron focused mainly on his studies. Passing first in his class, he soon preceded to Oxford University. Here he gained a Master's Degree in History and English. The BBC Reborn. Cameron had previously not been a political fellow. He'd focused mainly on strategy, playing games such as Chess and military strategies for fictional fights. He ignored what had been happening at Parliament, and his only interest in the crown had been the occasional thing that caught his eye. This all changed upon meeting Huxwells Fortier-Shaw. Huxwells had written his first auto-biography, to which Cameron had taken interest. Realising his story would be a wonderful read to the rest of the public, he wrote his own. This, along with regular chats and meetings with Huxwells, solidified them as friends. It was during this time that Huxwells was forming his cabinet for the elections. Knowing Cameron as a bit of a writer, Huxwells asked if he'd like to become Director General. With nothing better to do due to his friends being away, Cameron accepted. Upon being notified whilst away on Holiday that the elections had been won and that Huxwells had one, Cameron quickly bought a small townhouse in London to secure ease of access. This caused some controversey among fellow members of the Parliament, but Cameron assured the funds were from his own coffers. Cameron bought life to the BBC quickly, encouraging people to join and write for the company. He soon saw large amounts of people move in to join in with the work. Cameron quickly saw the BBC become prosperous. Today the BBC has a semi-regular gossip column, has produced several articles and has a successful interview paper show. Personal Life. Cameron's family, the Harrison Family, comes from a long line of Scottish-English family. His father is currently Head of the Household, with Cameron now busy as Director General. Cameron's Mother, Benita, passed away in March 1824, much to his dismay. Cameron honours her life by growing a large garden, one of her many passions being gardening. Category:Characters